poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Planes
This is how The Mal timeline and Ryan vs. Mal goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Crash, Sci-Ryan and the gang come out of the time portal and arrive at Planet Mixle Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. This time travel is fun. Evil Ryan: What is this place? Sci-Ryan: Batman's voice I don't know. Thomas: We're in Planet Mixle. Except it's different. Sci-Ryan: Wow! I know that world in Flain's Mixle Human Adventure. notices E making zombie-like moans Rigby (EG): E!? What's E doing here? Ex-Terminator: I don't know. Sci-Ryan: I hope the Dazzlings are with us. We have to find out what happened here and Flain. Thomas: Why don't we just ask E? Sci-Ryan: Bad idea. It maybe a trap. Thomas: I'm going to ask him anway. up to E Hey, E! Evil Ryan: I wouldn't do that if I were you. This isn't your playground, Thomas. Thomas: laughs Like I'd be afraid of an Alphablock. Evil Anna: Hello? It's a bit, like, the Ice Age 3 movie again. Thomas: Look at E, Evil Anna. He looks perfectly normal. Bertram T. Monkey: But look at his eyes. They're glowing with darkness. Thomas: Huh? Sci-Ryan: Wow. Bertram. You're a better Xehanort then you're master is. Bertram T. Monkey: He taught me that. E pounces and grabs Thomas while a hypnotized B comes up behind Evil Ryan and grabs his arms Evil Ryan: Dumb kid. Thomas You think I don't see that coming? nods then Evil Ryan's arms split into two and grabs B's legs Thomas: Good going. Evil Ryan: Thanks, Thomas. For the record, I blame Mal for this. then flips him and pins him down and then N, S, C, H and I show up and pounce on them Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with them? Sci-Ryan: Dr. Cortex's voice Stay away from me, you freak! appears and grabs him Sci-Ryan: Have at you! Ninja... GO!!around and Crash spins and send the Alphablocks flying away then shows up Sci-Ryan: That showed them. Flain can see me now. Mal: Well played. But not well played enough. Alphablocks, make a word. Sci-Ryan: WAIT! What's that you're wearing? Mal: You like it? It's my new outfit. I'm being me. A, G and E get up Sci-Ryan: Cool. I was looking at that crown you're wearing. C: C. A and E: A. G: G. C, A, G and E: Cage. Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Not me. and Sci-Ryan steps out of the way Sci-Ryan: Where's Flain and what happened to him? Mal: Well, sciance kid, back in Canterlot High, I was competing against Flain at the Fall Formal. to the scene in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure, Flain and his human friends are at the courtyard Mal: That's close enough! Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Mike: Flain! RYAN! covers Mike's Mouth Alejandro: Enough. Flain: Don't Hurt him! Mal: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Flain. Alejandro and Scott Let him go. Release Mike, As Zoey kisses Him Mal: Flain You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Planet Mixel tonight. Or keep it and never go home. gasp Mal: Tick tock, Flain. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in 30 Minutes. So, what's your answer? takes off the Crown, But he reveals his true plan Flain: No. Mal: What!? Planet Mixel! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?! Flain: Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Planet Mixel will find a way to survive without my Cubit. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown! Mal: Fine. You win. drops the Sledgehammer Gobba (EG): You... are... so awesome! Magnifo (EG): I can't believe you were gonna do that for us! Wizwuz (EG): It's no wonder you're a real live prince! became more angry Mal: Oh, yes, he's so very special! tackles Flain, And knocks the Crown off, He Grabs him, Then Vulk Follows the Crown, Mal Try to get him, But Flain Catches Mal's Leg, Then Vulk Gets the Crown Mal: Alejandro and Scott Grab him, you fools! (Alejandro and Scott chases Vulk, To get the Crown] Alejandro: You're not going anywhere! Pushes Scott and Alejandro off, Then They continue running Vulk: Zorch, Open the door! Zorch: Okay! Mal: You are mine! Gobba (EG): Guys! Guys! throws the crown to Gobba and catches it, Alejandro try to step the Crown, But he punches him, Then Scott was trying to take the crown, But Gobba hits Scott, and Throws the Crown to Lunk and catches it Gobba (EG): Lunk! Duncan (Total Drama): Over here! throws the Crown to Duncan, Mal, Alejandro and Scott Try to catch up, But Kraw uses a rope to catch the villains, But he catches Duncan and Alejandro Grabs the Crown, However, Zaptor takes the crown and passes to Krader, Then Magnifo and Flain Mal: Oh no you don't! uses a Pogo Stick Here I Come! Jumps and tackles Flain and Takes the Crown Mal: (Laughing Evilly) This crown is mine, At long Last. and the others were angered in furious Mal: More power than I could ever imagine! puts on a Crown, Then suddenly Dark eerie Magic appears, and Makes a Evil Blast, As Mal lifts up and began to float, As Flain, the others and the Students look up in Horror, Mal Unleashes an Ominous Flash, And Transforms into A Demonic Creature Monstrous Ursula-Like From the Little Mermaid Demonic Mal: (Laughs Evilly) You Insignificant Fools! Gobba (EG): Look out! Tries to attack, But they missed Demonic Mal: Now I'm the ruler of all Planet Mixel, The Darkness I rule! Mal Casts a Spell to Alejandro and Scott Turning into Demons Demonic Alejandro: Now, Let's get this party started. the other EG Mixels Walking back in fear Against the Demons Students Screams in Fear turns to the school students run inside Demonic Mal: I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. Growls But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your prince now, and you will be loyal... to me! Evilly Demonic Mal Destroys the entire doors screaming, Wilhelm scream Demonic Mal: (Laughing Evilly, Then Hypnotizing the Students] moaning Demonic Mal: Alejando and Scott Round them up and bring them to the portal. Demonic Mal shows to Flain and his Friends Demonic Mal: Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Planet Mixel! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it! Flain looks at Rose Rock Hypnotized Flain: No, you're not! Demonic Mal: Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing! Gobba (EG): He has us! Demonic Mal: evil laughter Gee, the gang really is all back together again. laughter and Activates the Dark Fireball Magic Now step aside! Flain as tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with! laughter So much for True Friendship! Mal Throws a Dark Fireball Magic at Flain and others and makes a blast only Ryan survived Demoniac Mal: Evilly Like I said, Flain, you don't know the first thing about fitting in. Ryan F-Freeman: What have you done!? Demonic Mal: Killed Flain, Ryan. Now you will join me to rule Planet Mixel. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Demonic Scott: You got light in you, Ryan. The plotline is out of sync because Flain and his friends must use the magic from that crown. Now, Mal has the cubit, Planet Mixle is doomed. Run, Ryan! Tell Anna and the others to evacuate! Save yourself! Demonic Mal: There is no where to hide from the wrath of PRINCE MAL!!evilly Ryan goes into the portal to tell Princess Anna, Ryan gasping for breath Anna: Ryan? Where's Flain? Ryan F-Freeman: Flain got exterminated by your former student. I order everypony in this world to evacuate immediately! Mal's gone all evil! I repeat, your former student is gone and is not coming back. Anna: No, Ryan. We have to join forces to stop Mal's tyranny. nods and the flashback ends Ryan F-Freeman: I know what you would say, Mal. Mal's voice I killed Flain, followed you here then all of a sudden.. Pow! I rule Planet Mixel just like that. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I do missed a bit, as in everything. You gone bad Sunset in this timeline. Mal: Yes, Crystal Prep student. Princess Anna did see my return so she joined by my side as well. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes